It is known to design spray nozzles to spray unheated liquids by forming a liquid jet that is broken upon leaving the nozzle by spiraling elements or by other elements. In contrast, the device disclosed herein does not necessitate the use of such elements, and the jet explodes on its own under the effect of the overpressure of liquid.
In addition, conventional nozzles allow liquid to be sprayed at speeds that rarely exceed the speed of sound, and the average size of the sprayed droplets is rarely less than twenty or fifty microns; the best performances in terms of droplet size and speed are obtained by using compressed gas to assist the spraying, or by ultrasound for low flow nozzles; lastly, these nozzles are not equipped with devices designed to adjust the exit section to maintain a maximum supersonic speed of droplets when the pressure or the temperature of the sprayed liquid varies, or when the pressure of the ambient medium in which the liquid is sprayed varies.